Reasons that I HATE school!
by Little Buddie
Summary: Little spoof that Daria wrote for a school assignment. List titled Reasons that I HATE school. Unfortunately I cannot answer why Daria or anyone for that matter would write an essay titled this for school but here it is...hope that you enjoy it.


**Reasons that I HATE School**

**I hate school!**

'Of course you do'

'That's right she's a teenager'

'Yes, and therefore all thoughts that she has on any matter are irrelevant'

'Mmhmm'

Well, how can I not hate school when this is the attitude that I face every single day.

My Top 10 Reasons that I HATE school:

**10. What they teach there is so EASY!**

What they teach requires miniscule amounts of brain function. It's easy and STUPID! The work could be done by a rock! A REALLY STUPID ROCK!

**9. The teachers expect nothing more than mediocrity.**

The way they treat us implies that we're stupid. It's demeaning! It's humiliating! And it's annoying! The fact that they treat us like morons can only result in everyone living up to their standards – they act like idiots! That and the fact that they react infuriatingly whenever someone manages a result above their STUPID expectations!

**8. Everyone there is an IDIOT!**

The people that I'm forced - **by law** - to spend time with are idiots. They have the combined brain capacity of a rock! A REALLY STUPID ROCK! And they still can't manage to do the work.

**7. Everyone there is a user!**

They don't pay attention – to the work which requires minimal brain fuction, that could be done by a rock – and then expect you to a) help them b) give them the answers and c) (my personal favourite) listen to their stories about how the teacher is 'so unfair'. It wasn't 'their' fault that they failed because they weren't paying attention. Whine, whine, WHINE!

**6. Conformity**

Everyone expects you to act, dress and aspire to be like them. They go on and on and on about topics which have little relevance to anything that might possibly be construed as a coherent thought. Plus, all their fashion, mannerisms and personalities are stupid and ugly.

**5. Non – conformity**

The losers that decide to make a statement by refusing to be like the 'conformists' loudly and in public by wearing clothes that are not only more hideous but also more stupid. They shave their heads and mouth off about how great they are because they're not conforming but are actually conforming to something entirely different but equally irrelevant and stupid.

**4. You have to get up in the morning.**

It fosters the underlying hatred that I already held in regard to mankind by making us get up at 7 in the morning in order to prepare for a repetitious task which, apart from basic facts that could be learnt easily in a far less stupid environment, will have little to no relevance later in life.

**3. Forced learning SUCKS!**

It's bad enough that you expect us to go to a place where I'm forced to spend 30 hours a week with people whom I neither like nor respect but it also has the added pitfall of being taught things that I do not now, nor will I ever, have the desire to learn but am being forced to take as a subject due to the 'need to have a balanced curriculum'.

**2. The teachers are as badly behaved as the students.**

They're supposed to be setting a good example right? So how come they are fighting with the students (and each other), yelling for no reason and having no knowledge of what they're supposed to be teaching? Hmm…nice to know that I can trust the people in whose hands my future is.

And the NUMBER **1.** reason that I hate school is…

**1. No one listens.**

Not our parents, not our teachers and especially not our principal. The shame of the matter is – if anyone listened then maybe the stupid rocks would learn something. Maybe they'd realize their stupidity and try for once. Maybe we'd actually agree for once…

'And maybe I'd win the 'Miss America' pageant.' Daria thought to herself as she lay down her pen. 'If I hand this in they'll kick me out, put me in counseling or believe that I have some faith left in the world. Hmm…better not risk it.'

And with that she crumpled the piece of paper, threw it at the bin and missed.

'Well, can't win 'em all.'

She picked up her pen and titled a new piece of paper.

**Reasons that my Classmates Missed Evolution**

'Perfect,' she thought getting up to get a snack.

She left the room and after a minute Quinn entered.

"Hey Daria! Can I borrow one of your jackets? The fashion club is having a Fashion-nev…oh, she's not here."

Quinn went to Daria's closet and took a jacket then spied Daria's crumpled up list on the floor.

"What's this?"

Quinn read it with a smile and a laugh in a few places before biting her lip solemnly at the end. Soon Daria returned with a sandwich.

"Did you get lost again? The bathroom is on the left, Quinn, the left." Daria said before noticing what Quinn was holding.

"Hey what are you doing with that?" Daria asked somewhat angrily.

"Daria, I swear I didn't mean to…I just saw it, it looked interesting so I picked it up. I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Quinn squealed. Daria looked confused for a few seconds before saying.

"You want to wear my jacket?"

"Umm…yes?" Quinn said in a hope to cover up what she'd said.

"Okay," Daria said confused "Just don't forget to return it."

"Okay," Quinn replied before running from the room.

Daria sat down at her desk a little stunned from the encounter. She then turned back to her new list again began writing….

**1. Because there was a sale….**

A/N – Something I wrote at 2:30 in the morning so may be a little odd. Please review cause I'm ever so bored. By the way this was supposed to be purely from Daria's point-of-view so I mean no offense to anyone who might feel that they should be offended. Hoping to hear from you, LB


End file.
